


Stay by my side

by Melody78



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody78/pseuds/Melody78
Summary: Yuzuru is a Japanese pop star. What will happen when his manager decides that he needs a bodyguard?





	Stay by my side

\- Yuzu! YUZURU! Look here!

\- To your left, please!

\- Yuzu, here!

\- Yuzu, when is the new album going to come out?

\- Yuzuru! Are you single?

\- Which cities are you going to visit? Yuzuru!

\- Are you happy to run half naked around the stage? Slut!

_I just had leather pants and a pink crop top on. Are you kidding me?_ – Yuzuru thought. Are they ever going to get tired of following him around? He just sang and danced for like three hours. They could give him a break sometimes. Yuzuru tried to block their voices out of his mind, but it was getting harder with every concert, every public appearance.

\- Guys, please, I just want to go home.

Yuzu didn’t even care that his voice was whiny. He put his hands up, trying to hide his face from the flashes of cameras and from the world. But out of nowhere there was a hand grabbing his hair and pulling backwards. Hard. For a moment he panicked and quickly tried to pull out of the grasp, but he only cried out in pain when the person didn’t let go. He wanted to scream, but it was so loud, there were so many people he started to feel overwhelmed and dizzy. Suddenly the hold on his hair loosened. He only managed to see the concerned face of his manager, Brian, in front of him and to feel his hands cradling his head before he passed out.

He woke up in his apartment in Toronto. His head was throbbing. He panicked for a moment not remembering what happened and how he got there. Yuzu tried to sit up but in that moment Brian appeared in the doorway to his bedroom making disapproving noises.

\- Oh, don’t you dare. You have to rest. You were dehydrated and I’m sure your head hurts like hell. It’s good you’ve got such strong hair because that guy got you pretty good. – Brian’s eyes flashed with anger. – If I could reach him he would have to say goodbye to his hair AND hands. But then you started to fall and I couldn’t let you bash your pretty head on the sidewalk.

Brian came into the room, sat down on the side of his king sized bed and took hold of his hand.

\- So…he got away? – Yuzuru asked in a small voice.

\- Yeah…unfortunately. The reporters were too busy taking pictures of me, carrying you to the car than catching that bastard. And I just wanted to get you out of there, so you could feel safe again. – He said looking at Yuzuru with soft eyes, smiling slightly.

Yuzuru was so grateful he found Brian and that the man decided to stay by his side. They met at a karaoke bar. Yuzuru was singing his anthem “Don’t stop me now” and Brian joined in when he was halfway through the song. They had so much fun together and it was a start of beautiful friendship. Everything was easier then. Before he became Japanese pop sensation. With fans, but also haters.

Yuzuru sighed, closing his eyes. The tour only started, he’s got to do 3 more shows in Canada, then Europe and eventually Japan, but he’s already exhausted. Sometimes he forgets that not everyone is going to like him and it’s like a bucket of cold water falling on his head. He loves people and always wants to please them, but he found out that it doesn’t come both ways, especially in his home country. He’s only starting to learn just now, to put himself first, but he still finds it hard.

Brian’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

\- Yuzu…I know you weren’t fond of my suggestion in the past, but I think this incident should change your mind. – Brian’s voice was stern now, but still gentle.

\- What suggestion, Brian? – Yuzuru asked curiously.

\- That you need protection. Yuzu…what if that man decides that he should finish what he started? What if your asthma acts up because you panic? What if I’m not here?

Yuzuru shuddered at the thought.

\- I…I can protect myself. – He crossed arms in front of his chest with a defiant look on his face.

\- How? With these noodle arms? – Brian took one of his arms and waved it in the air, making Yuzuru giggle. - Plus, be honest, you couldn’t even hurt a fly. Or a bee.

\- BEES ARE CUUUUTE.

\- Okay, okay, my bad. – Brian laughed, ruffling Yuzu’s hair, making him huff. – Please, don’t fight me on this. I want what’s best for you. And you need someone with you 24/7. Someone ready to take the action.

\- You sound like you already have someone on mind.

Brian smirked and Yuzuru was immediately intrigued.

\- You sound like you forgot that I worked as a bodyguard before I met you. I have connections. And I know someone just perfect for the job.


End file.
